


Misunderstanding

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Arguments, Era - 1970s, F/M, Fabian Really Needs to to Listen Before he Makes Assumptions, Fabian's being a lil sh--, Face Slapping, I Ain't a Prejudiced Pure-blood, Misundestanding, Not What Really Happened, Now Listen Here..., OC, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, STFU Fabian, Short One Shot, Shut up and Let me Explain, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabian Prewett and Megan Blishwick are having a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

"Fabian?"

"Get out."

"Fabian?"

"Get out!"

"Wait - Fabian, please! Let me explain - I didn't-"

"Save it, Blishwick." His tone was bitter, like he didn't even care.

"Fabian! I didn't! I would never!"

He shoved me. "Get out! You stuck-up pureblood! I hate you!"

I felt tears running down my face. "All I was doing was-"

He slapped me. "You were talking to Malfoy! Don't think I don't know why! I know you're always with him, and I know you talk bad about my sister. Don't lie to me, Blishwick!"

"Don't you slap me, Fabian Prewett! You don't know anything!" I yelled at him. I was crying. "He's trying to help me!"

He looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. I continued on, taking a breath.

"He's trying to help me with my great-great-grandmum. She's dying. He's funding her treatment. He owed me, for…" I trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For saving his life back in sixth year."

"What!?" he barked, sharply. "Why would you save his life?"

I sighed. "He was going to jump off the astronomy tower. I stopped him, and I helped him get out of his depression. Hence, I saved his life. I would never put it this way, but he owes me a life debt, in his opinion."

"Oh," he turned around, looking out the window.

I just stared at him. "I'm going to go stay at my mum's house."

He nodded, facing the view of the city scape. 

* * *

 

"And now, we gather here today to mourn the passing of the Prewett family: Arae'esta Prewett nee Shafiq, Ignatius Prewett, Inigo Prewett, Andrea Prewett nee Fawley, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Megan Prewett nee Blishwick, Edna Prewett, and Edith Prewett. We also mourn the passing of Gideon's boyfriend: Erick Thompson, who died alongside Gideon in the Death Eater attack. Ignatius' wife, Lucretia Prewett, survived the attack but is gravely injured. She is currently in St. Mungo's healing. And now, a word from Molly Weasley nee Prewett."


End file.
